(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing an indene-coumarone resin having a good hue. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for preparing a light-colored indene-coumarone resin by adjusting the amount of oxygen in a polymerization reactor to a certain level or less, when an aromatic coal fraction raw material oil is polymerized.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Indene-coumarone resins are used as tackifiers for synthetic rubbers and as resins for coating materials, but their use applications are limited because of bad hues. Heretofore, any attempts have not been made to prepare light-colored indene-coumarone resins by regulating manufacturing conditions for the resins.